


Дрожащий

by Milly965



Category: due South
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, First Kiss, Hugs, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly965/pseuds/Milly965
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В первую ночь после того, как служба контроля за животными отпустила Дифа, Фрейзер обнаружил, что периодически просыпается со сжавшимся горлом и дрожащими руками - он едва не потерял своего друга!<br/>Волноваться сейчас было глупо - Фрейзер это знал, но все равно сел в постели и бросил взгляд на утомленного приключениями Дифа, который спокойно спал, лежа под столом.<br/>Только после этого чувство страха отступило.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дрожащий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shaken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061108) by [Sproid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproid/pseuds/Sproid). 



В первую ночь после того, как служба контроля за животными отпустила Дифа, Фрейзер обнаружил, что периодически просыпается со сжавшимся горлом и дрожащими руками — он едва не потерял своего друга! 

Волноваться сейчас было глупо — Фрейзер это знал, но все равно сел в постели и бросил взгляд на утомленного приключениями Дифа, который спокойно спал, лежа под столом.

Только после этого чувство страха отступило.

С Дифенбейкером все в порядке, строго напомнил себе Фрейзер. Диф был умелым охотником и сильным защитником — во всем Чикаго не было существа, способного лучше о себе позаботиться.

Фрейзер еще раз взглянул на друга, а потом заставил себя лечь и закрыть глаза.

Через час он снова проснулся, дрожа от воспоминаний обо сне, в котором не было Дифа. Там было пусто и холодно.  
________________________

На той неделе Фрейзер три раза сопровождал Дифа во время визитов к Мэгги и Джеки, несмотря на мучившую его самого усталость, из-за которой разговоры с Джеки получались очень натянутыми.

В пятницу, когда Фрейзер присел, чтобы снять сапоги, Диф подошел к нему и запрыгнул на кровать, тычась носом Фрейзеру в ухо. А когда Фрейзер, вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть его — так он обычно делал, когда Диф его прерывал, — притянул Дифенбейкера к себе и провел рукой по густому меху на его шее, Диф громко гавкнул ему в ухо.

Вздохнув, Фрейзер закрыл глаза. — Наверное, я слишком сильно тебя опекаю. Упрекаешь меня?

Вылизав его ухо, Диф снова гавкнул, а потом соскользнул с кровати и сел Фрейзеру на ноги. Фрейзер выдавил улыбку и кивнул. Действительно, рано или поздно ему придется позволить Дифу снова находиться вне его поля зрения. Чем раньше это произойдет, тем лучше.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Можешь остаться с Мэгги сегодня ночью. Но только если Джеки разрешит, понял?

Когда Диф ткнулся головой ему в руку, поощряя ласку — что делал довольно редко, — Фрейзеру пришлось снова закрыть глаза и сглотнуть комок в горле. Потом он заставил себя встать и продолжить переодеваться, в то время как Диф снова запрыгнул на кровать и начал радостно прихорашиваться.  
________________________

Джеки пригласила Фрейзера на ужин, но он отказался. Даже несмотря на то, что он знал: это к лучшему, — когда он отошел и услышал, как закрывается дверь, первым порывом было вернуться и проверить, что за этой дверью Диф до сих пор в безопасности.

Фрейзер всего мгновение постоял в своей собственной квартире, потом развернулся и снова вышел на улицу, на ходу застегивая пальто. Он сунул руки в карманы и прибавил шагу, желая оказаться как можно дальше от пустоты и тишины квартиры, которые вторили тревожным снам, преследовавшим его всю неделю.  
________________________

Намерение Фрейзера было простым: зайти достаточно далеко, чтобы основательно устать к тому моменту, как он вернется домой. Но, как оказалось, ноги сами несли его; когда Фрейзер заметил это и огляделся, то не особенно удивился, обнаружив, что приближается к дому Веккио.

— Боже, Бенни, — открыв дверь, сказал Рэй. — Ты пришел сюда пешком?

— Да, я...

— Неважно, просто заходи, пока окончательно не замерз.

Фрейзер перешагнул порог, и не смог сдержать дрожь, когда тепло дома обволокло его. Несмотря на то, что ночь не была такой уж холодной, Фрейзер не надел ни шляпу, ни перчатки, ни хотя бы шарф, а его пальто подходило только для недолгих прогулок чикагской зимой. А он хотел пройтись к... Вообще-то он понятия не имел, и пришел в этот район довольно окольным путем.

— Давай сюда свое пальто. Не похоже, что оно сильно тебя согрело, — сказал Рэй.

Негнущимися пальцами Фрейзер расстегивал пальто дольше, чем Рэй готов был ждать. Оттолкнув пальцы Фрейзера в сторону, Рей доделал остальное сам. — Глупый канадец, — пробурчал он, вешая пальто.

Схватив Фрейзера за руку, Рэй провел его в зал и показал пальцем на диван. Дождался, пока Фрейзер сядет.

— Не двигайся, — и исчез на кухне.

Фрейзер откинулся назад и глубоко вдохнул, наполняя легкие потрясающе теплым воздухом.

К тому времени, как Рэй вернулся с двумя дымящимися кружками, Фрейзер чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, он улыбнулся и поблагодарил за чай, который Рэй поставил на журнальный столик перед ним.

— Пей медленно, — предупредил Рэй и сел на диван рядом с Фрейзером.

Пока они пили, насыщенный запах кофе Рэя смешался с мягким ароматом свежезаваренного чая. Заметив, что Рэй наблюдает за ним, Фрейзер почувствовал, как узел, который он уже несколько дней ощущал в груди, начал ослабевать — забота Рэя и горячий чай помогали.

Со вздохом Фрейзер откинулся на спинку дивана и опустил руку с полупустой чашкой на колено.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы позвонить, — сказал Рэй.

— Я не подумал об этом, когда уходил, — признался Фрейзер.

Он бросил взгляд на часы, которые показывали довольно позднее время, и осознал, что, возможно, Рей намекал, что Фрейзер должен был позвонить заранее: проверить, удобно ли приходить сейчас.

— Я же не помешал твоим планам? — спросил он, повернувшись к Рэю, и протянул руку, намереваясь поставить кружку на столик.

— Прекрати, — потребовал Рэй, перехватывая его запястье. На его лице появилось легкое раздражение, которое исчезло, когда Фрейзер замер при прикосновении. — Ты никому не мешаешь. Ма и Френни наверху, проводят время вместе, как мать и дочь, остальных нет дома, а я смотрел по телеку передачу о старых машинах. Я хотел сказать, что ты мог бы позвонить, и я бы за тобой заехал.

Испытывая облегчение оттого, что его первоначальная интерпретация вопроса Рэя оказалась верной, Фрейзер снова откинулся на спинку дивана и сделал еще один глоток. — Я не собирался сюда приходить. Я просто шел и... оказался здесь.

— Правда? — странно, но Рэй выглядел польщенным. Он отпустил Фрейзера и обхватил свою кружку двумя руками.

Какое-то мгновение взгляд Фрейзера был прикован к рукам Рэя, отмечая, как его длинные пальцы держат кружку: аккуратно и бережно, но крепко и надежно. Как бы это было, подумал Фрейзер, если бы руки Рэя также касались и его?

Голос Рэя привлек его внимание. — Я удивился, когда тебя увидел. На этой неделе ты показался в участке, сколько, два раза?

Тепло было рассеяно чувством вины. Фрейзер осознал, что Рэй был абсолютно прав. Более того, оба раза ему едва хватало времени, чтобы обменяться с Рэем дежурными приветствиями.

— Черт возьми, Бенни, — прервал его мысли Рэй. Он снова выглядел раздосадованным, но, судя по тому, как он покачал головой и отвел взгляд, досада была направлена не на Фрейзера. — Я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так, — сказал он. — Я имел в виду... Слушай, та история с Дифом на прошлой неделе сильно напугала тебя, верно?

Фрейзер вздрогнул от осознания и помедлил с ответом. — Я не думал об этом так. 

Беспокойство, забота, ответственность. Употреблять эти слова по отношению к ситуации было удобно. Страх... был тем, что он не мог контролировать полностью.

— Да.

Запоздало, Фрейзер осознал, что его руки дрожат. Когда Рэй потянулся к нему за почти пустой чашкой и убрал ее в сторону, Фрейзер прижал руки к бедрам, пытаясь снова взять себя под контроль. Но только, когда Рэй опять взял его за запястье, а потом положил руку ему на спину, дрожь начала утихать.

— Эй, — сказал Рэй. Моргнув, Фрейзер перевел взгляд на его лицо: хорошо знакомое выражение — такое Фрейзер зарабатывал каждый раз, когда Рэю приходилось объяснять ему очевидные вещи. — Я _не ждал_ , что увижу тебя в участке. Вообще-то я думал, что ты будешь с Дифом всю неделю. И я точно не ожидал увидеть тебя сегодня.

— Дифенбейкер считает, что я веду себя как курица-наседка.

Рэй фыркнул.

— Он прямо так и сказал?

— Не совсем.

— Я так и думал, — знающий кивок Рэя вызвал у Фрейзера улыбку. — Ты встревожен из-за того, что тебе пришлось предоставить его самому себе?

— Вообще-то, он с Мэгги и Джеки, но да. Я просто...

Фрейзер почувствовал, что его снова начинает бить дрожь. Глубокий вдох не помог и Фрейзер положил свободную руку на руку Рэя. — Успокойся, — прошептал Рэй и придвинулся ближе — его нога теперь прижималась к ноге Фрейзера, — соединил руки Фрейзера вместе и накрыл их своими. — Спокойнее, Бенни. Знаешь, так нервничать — нормально. Просто выпусти это, поговори со мной, ты можешь это сделать.

— Я... — в груди сдавило, и Фрейзер посмотрел на Рэя, надеясь увидеть спокойствие и уверенность в глазах друга. Рэй действительно выражал взглядом поддержку, но это не помогло так, как надеялся Фрейзер. — Не знаю, _смогу_ ли. —Он беспомощно закрыл глаза. И смог сказать только: — Он был со мной _пять лет_ , Рэй.

Это и близко не объясняло, почему Диф был ему так дорог. Большая часть состояла из чувств, воспоминаний, разделенных переживаний: мучительный холод и щедрое тепло — потерянный волчонок, решивший спасти заплутавшего человека, спасатель, который втягивал Фрейзера в неприятности больше раз, чем он мог сосчитать; храбрая, неистовая, непредсказуемая постоянная, и еще тысячи вещей, связанных с домом, семьей и любовью, которые Фрейзер даже не мог облечь в слова. Как он мог объяснить хотя бы малую часть всего этого Рэю?

— Я знаю, Бенни, — тихо сказал Рэй.

Когда Фрейзер снова открыл глаза, Рэй завладел его взглядом — он выглядел при этом так, будто _и в самом деле_ знал. Фрейзер подумал, что, возможно, было неважно, что он не смог выразить словами связь, о которой его никто раньше не спрашивал. Возможно, Рэю, который был его напарником дольше любого человека, не нужно было, чтобы Фрейзер ему рассказал. Возможно, он просто понимал.

Может ли он рассчитывать и на то, что Рэй поймет, что ему так необходимо сейчас?

— Что, Бенни?

Если бы Фрейзер до сих пор не ощущал, как дрожит все у него внутри, он бы улыбнулся тому, как Рэй прочитал его мысли. — Не мог бы ты... — просить об этом оказалось сложнее, чем он ожидал, — Я мог бы обнять тебя, если ты не против.

Закатив глаза, Рэй отпустил руки Фрейзера и наклонился нему; Фрейзер закрыл глаза и позволил Рэю притянуть себя в объятия. Одной рукой Рэй обнял его за плечи, другой — начал гладить его руку. Фрейзер сжал дрожащими руками низ свитера Рэя и положил голову ему на плечо. 

Было не очень удобно, но объятия Рэя были нежными и надежными, совсем как он надеялся, а когда Фрейзер заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох, его окутал знакомый запах одеколона Рэя и свежей одежды. Та часть него, которая несколько дней чувствовала себя беспомощной, терзала его чувством беспокойства и вины, и, да, страха, начала приходить в норму, как только Рэй обнял его.

Рэй ничего не говорил, но Фрейзер не испытывал сожалений по этому поводу, он просто сосредоточился на медленных движениях рук Рэя, которые успокаивали, каждым касанием напоминая, что Рэй был _рядом_.

Когда дыхание Фрейзера стало спокойнее, а руки перестали отчаянно сжимать свитер Рэя, осторожные поглаживания прекратились, но Рэй продолжал обнимать его. Фрейзер положил руки на колени, заметив, что пальцы, наконец, перестали дрожать и открыл глаза. Казалось, Рэй не спешил избавиться от него, и Фрейзер не спешил отстраняться.

— Рэй, — через мгновение прошептал он.

— Да, Бенни?

— Недавно ты кое-что сказал. Сказал, даже ты знаешь, что Диф мой лучший друг.

— Я действительно сказал это, да.

— Ты не ошибся, но... Я надеюсь ты знаешь... Что...

Смешавшись, Фрейзер поднял голову. Оказалось, некоторые вещи сказать труднее, когда не видишь того, кому их говоришь.

— Дифенбейкер мой самый лучший друг, который был со мной дольше остальных, и, само собой, я чрезвычайно ценю его. Но, несмотря на его выдающиеся особенности, Дифенбейкер — волк. Ты мой лучший друг среди людей, Рэй. Я не решаюсь сравнивать вас, но, надеюсь, ты знаешь, как сильно я... Как много значит для меня твоя дружба.

Яркая удивленная улыбка появилась на лице Рэя. Взглянув на нее, Фрейзер порадовался, что смог закончить предложение, несмотря на то, как неудобно ему было.

— Да, Бенни, я знаю. Однако я ценю, что ты сказал это. Спасибо. Действительно, спасибо.

Фрейзер с облегчением кивнул. Потом он зевнул, и Рэй пробормотал что-то про гиппопотамов, а потом встал и потянул Фрейзера вверх.

— Пойдем, уложим тебя спать. Можешь занять свободную комнату. И даже не думай возражать, сегодня я ни за что не повезу тебя домой.

Неожиданно слишком уставший, чтобы спорить, Фрейзер просто кивнул, соглашаясь.

Наверху Рэй показал ему комнату, расположенную в задней части дома, маленькую и темную, и почти пустую: в ней были только кровать и комод.

Фрейзер подавил желание выйти. Однако Рэй, стоящий рядом, огляделся, взял его под локоть и вытащил в коридор. Решительно закрыв дверь, он сказал Фрейзеру: — Неважно, сегодня ты можешь спать со мной.

При мысли о том, что он что он будет лежать рядом с Рэем всю ночь, напряжение в груди Фрейзера ослабло, однако он чувствовал, что обязан указать на очевидное: — Твоя семья не подумает, что это немного странно?

— Это поможет тебе уснуть?

— Да, но это не...

— Ты будешь перетягивать на себя одеяла?

— Безусловно, я постараюсь удержаться.

— Тогда я счастлив, и ты счастлив, и все остальным придется это проглотить.

Перед лицом такой железной логики, а еще тем, что Рэй только что захлопнул дверь его потенциальной спальни и запер ее на ключ, Фрейзер сдался.

— Рэй, — сказал он, взглянув огромную кровать. — У меня нет с собой пижамы.

Подтолкнув его к кровати, Рэй сказал: — У нас есть отопление и несколько лишних одеял, Фрейзер, ты будешь в порядке.

Фрейзер открыл рот и закрыл его, когда Рэй вытащил из шкафа одеяло и положил его на кровать. Неважно, решил он, — Я только...

— Вылезай из этого, — Рэй показал на его одежду, — и залезай сюда, — указал пальцем на кровать.

— Хорошо.

Лежа под одеялом, с выключенным светом, на "своей" стороне кровати, Фрейзер закрыл глаза и подстроил дыхание под дыхание Рэя. Было уютно и тепло, несмотря на то, что на нем были только майка и боксеры, а звук шебуршащегося на другой стороне кровати Рэя был приятным доказательством того, что он не один. Однако было кое-что, что ему необходимо было сделать перед сном.

Он тихо прошептал: — Спасибо, Рэй.

Некоторое время ответа не было. Только, когда Фрейзер подумал, что Рэй уже уснул, зашуршало одеяло, и вдруг Рэй оказался гораздо ближе, чем был секунду назад. Потом теплая рука Рэя обхватила его плечо и скользнула выше, нежно касаясь его шеи.

— В любое время, Бенни, — сказал Рэй, также тихо. — Спи, хорошо?

Фрейзер кивнул и повернул голову, зажав руку Рэя между щекой и подушкой. Когда Рэй ее не убрал, Фрейзер с облегчением выдохнул и уснул.  
________________________

Утром Фрейзер просыпался медленно, не чувствуя какого бы то ни было желания покидать мягкое, теплое место, в котором лежал. Кровать Рэя, вспомнил он, чувствуя как внутри поднимается радость, на которую он не имел права, но которую ощущал очень отчетливо.

— Доброе, Бенни, — раздался голос Рэя, тихий и сбивающий с толку: он прозвучал гораздо ближе, чем ожидал Фрейзер. Фрейзер открыл глаза и моргнул, сосредоточившись на лице Рэя — в нескольких дюймах от его собственного, карие глаза казались очень яркими в утреннем свете. Рэй тепло смотрел на него, и Фрейзер не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Доброе утро, Рэй, — хриплым со сна голосом ответил он. — Ты давно проснулся?

— Довольно давно. Знаешь, спросонья ты очарователен.

— Я... э...

Рэй придвинулся ближе, снова скользнув рукой по шее Фрейзера. — Закрой рот, Бенни, — посоветовал Рэй.

Сердце застучало быстрее, и Фрейзер спросил: — Почему?

— Потому что мы оба еще не чистили зубы, а я хочу тебя поцеловать. Ты не против?

Фрейзер развернулся к Рэю и закрыл рот. На лице Рэя промелькнуло приятное удивление — Фрейзер хотел что-то сказать по этому поводу, но потом решил, что, возможно, лучший способ убедить Рэя в том, что он действительно этого хочет — промолчать, и...

И потом губы Рэя прижались к его губам — нежное касание, от которого у Фрейзера перехватило дыхание, а сердце быстро забилось в груди.

— Все в порядке? — отстраняясь, спросил Рэй с оттенком беспокойства в голосе.

Фрейзер открыл рот, чтобы быстро сказать "да", и, схватив Рэя за пижаму, снова притянул ближе. Этот поцелуй, осторожный и нежный, длился дольше, и большим пальцем Рэй погладил Фрейзера по шее. Закрыв глаза, Фрейзер сосредоточился на вдохах и выдохах и задрожал от ощущений, которые дарили руки Рэя и его рот.

Слишком быстро поцелуи прекратились, но Рэй продолжал медленно поглаживать его. Когда Фрейзер открыл глаза, улыбка Рэя была нежной, самодовольной и радостной одновременно, Фрейзер не удержался и провел по ней большим пальцем, спросив: — Почему... ? В смысле, как...?

— Как я узнал? — Фрейзер кивнул. — Потому что ты пришел ко мне, когда тебе был нужен кто-то, и ты смотрел на меня так, будто хотел чего-то еще. Ты многое не говоришь, Бенни, но вчера ты пытался. Казалось, что ты стараешься ради меня, а это должно было что-то значить.

— Значит, — заверил Фрейзер. Продолжая смотреть на Рэя, Фрейзер решил одолжить у него немного инициативы. — Рэй?

— Да?

— Если я почищу зубы, ты поцелуешь меня снова?

Рэй рассмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу. — О да, Бенни, можешь на это рассчитывать.  
________________________

После того, как Рэй и Фрейзер приняли душ (не вместе) и почистили зубы, они провели полчаса, потакая своему желанию касаться: скользили руками под рубашками друг друга, наслаждаясь еще немного влажной кожей; Рей тем временем дразнил губы Фрейзера своим языком. Когда Фрейзер с рыком опрокинул их на кровать, и Рэй взглянул на него с самодовольной ухмылкой, Фрейзер понял, что им манипулируют, но, так как сам хотел того же, что и Рэй, решил отложить месть и стереть эту ухмылку, соединив их рты и скользнув языком вдоль языка Рэя. 

Они неохотно оторвались друг от друга, когда голоса и громкий звук шагов напомнили, что нужно выходить. Рэй прижался пальцами к горячим щекам Фрейзера и покачал головой.

— Минут через десять всё успокоится. Мы ускользнем отсюда, и я отвезу тебя обратно, чтобы ты смог забрать Дифа, хорошо?

Фрейзер кивнул и не спросил, ждет ли Рэй пока суета снаружи уляжется, или он ждет чего-то другого. Если они хотят держать руки подальше друг от друга какое-то время, к некоторым вещам лучше не привлекать внимания.  
___

Когда они постучали в дверь Джеки раздалось приветственное гавканье — и это было очень приятно. Фрейзер не мог перестать улыбаться, когда Диф сам пошел рядом с ними — без напоминаний — после, конечно, того, как попрощался с Мэгги и Джеки. 

К счастью, Диф подождал, пока они вернутся в квартиру, прежде чем прежде чем вскочить на задние лапы и обнюхать Фрейзера, потом сделать то же самое с Рэем. После этого он уселся на задние лапы и, склонив голову набок, посмотрел вверх, на них. Фрейзер обменялся взглядами с Рэем.

— Я думаю, он знает, — сказал Рэй.

— Ну, я провел ночь в твоей постели, а у него достаточно хорошее обоняние, чтобы определить, что твой запах...

Кашлянув, Фрейзер осознал, что закончить предложение деликатно было невозможно.

— На всем твоем теле? — с ухмылкой предположил Рэй. Хлопнув Фрейзера по спине, он сказал: — Иди, поговори с волком. Я сделаю нам чай.

Как оказалось, объяснения Дифу были не нужны. Когда Фрейзер уселся на пол, скрестив ноги, Диф придвинулся вперед, положил лапы Фрейзеру на колени и гавкнул, потом посмотрел туда, где Рэй ворчал на конфорку, пытаясь ее зажечь, и снова гавкнул.

Фрейзер улыбнулся. — Я рад, что ты одобряешь.

Толкнув его головой в грудь, Диф настоятельно гавкнул.

— Я... ну...

Диф гавкнул снова, и Фрейзер перестал перебивать.

Когда вернулся Рэй, потерпевший поражение от конфорки, Диф уже закончил. Лизнув Фрейзера в щеку, он отошел и лег на живот, устроив подбородок на сапоге Фрейзера.

Вверху Рэй сказал: — Твоя плита сломана. И, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я не буду тебя целовать, пока ты не вымоешь лицо, Бенни.

— Плита просто своенравна. И, понятно, Рэй.

— Полагаю, волк не против наших отношений.

Взглянув вверх, Фрейзер кивнул. — Кажется, он думает, что ты очень мне подходишь. Он также добавил, что, по его мнению, я нашел компанию как раз вовремя.

— Умное животное, — сказал Рэй. — Он собирается убрать голову с твоей ноги?

Немного отвернувшись от Дифа и понизив голос, Фрейзер сказал: — Только то, что он рад за меня, не означает, что он не чувствует себя покинутым, Рэй.

Сузив глаза, Рэй взглянул на Дифа, потом на Фрейзера, вздохнул и осторожно сел на пол.

— Только один раз, окей? — сказал Рэй им обоим. — Моя одежда сшита не для того, чтобы собирать пыль этого района.

— Только один раз, — согласился Фрейзер, потянулся к Рэю и с благодарностью сжал его руку. Когда Рэй переплел их пальцы и прильнул к его плечу, Фрейзер подумал, что, возможно, ему не придется стараться слишком сильно, чтобы Рэй простил его за это преступление против одежды.

Конечно, Диф вскочил, забрался на колени к Фрейзеру и, вытянувшись, облизал лицо Рэя прежде, чем Фрейзер смог его остановить. Пока Рэй пристально смотрел на Дифа и вытирал лицо, Диф изогнулся так, чтобы лечь и на ногах Рэя, всем своим видом показывая, что двигаться он не собирается.

— Думаю, будет лучше позволить ему некоторое время полежать так, — сказал Фрейзер, проводя свободной рукой по спине Дифа.

— Все равно мою одежду уже не спасти, — вздохнул Рэй. — Ты мне должен.

Фрейзер убрал руку с руки Рэя и обнял его за талию, придвигаясь ближе — настолько, насколько позволял мешающий двигаться Дифенбейкер. — Да? Что именно я тебе должен?

— О, уверен ты сможешь догадаться, — ответил Рэй, повторяя движение Фрейзера, и положил руку несколько ниже, чем лежала рука Фрейзера.

Фрейзер не совсем сумел скрыть удовольствие от этого знакомого поддразнивания, которое теперь наполнялось чем-то новым и многообещающим. — Я подумаю над этим.

— Хорошо, — ответил Рэй и со вздохом начал почесывать Диф за ушами.

Улыбнувшись, Фрейзер продолжил поглаживать бок Дифенбейкера. Он наклонился к Рэю, и Рэй обнял его крепче. Теперь их было трое — появился еще один человек, о котором они будут заботиться и который будет заботиться о них. Фрейзер притянул Дифа и Рэя ближе, просто наслаждаясь их присутствием.


End file.
